


Fireworks

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, New Years, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 136. “Seriously, staring at me won’t get me to be your new years date"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a drabble and then was added to. The second part is beated so excuse any choppiness.

“So what are you doing for New Years Scully?” Mulder asks as he swirls around in his chair.

Scully looks up at him through her glasses, “Nothing really. My sister is having a party but I’m not much of a party person.” 

“Really Scully? You’ve never raged?” His attention focuses fully on her as he rests his head on his crossed arms on the desk.

“A few times in college but these days I get tired by nine and just want to take a bath and relax.”  
Mulder smiles at her in a way that makes her stomach do a little flip despite herself.

“What about you Mulder?” She says after a moment of silence.

“I have no plans but now I’m considering taking you to a party.”

Scully rolls her eyes and puts down her work, “’take me’ to a party Mulder?”

“Yeah maybe your sisters! How about that? I can’t let you sit around at home on New Years!” Mulder says gesturing widely with his arms.

Scully raises an eyebrow and leans back, “Did Melissa call you?”

“Why would you ask that?” Mulder asks innocently.

“Because she’s been pestering me to go out for weeks. She says I don’t go out anymore since my disappearance. She’s not above trickery.” Mulder looks vacant for a moment at the mention of her abduction but continues on.

“Hypothetically, if she called and asked me to take you to the party why is that a bad thing?” There's something in his eyes, hidden behind the innuendo and sarcasm that made her wonder if he really wanted to go.

“Nothing bad about it. Just slightly annoying that my sister and my partner have taken it upon themselves to plan my schedule.”

“Hypothetically Scully.”

“Yes of course.”

“Hypothetically would you go?”

She sits up, takes off her glasses, and looks at him for a moment, “As a date Mulder?”

“Hypothetically.” Mulder says looking away.

“Stop saying hypothetically Mulder.” 

He just looks at her, eyes slightly narrowed with his fingers to his mouth as if he was trying to figure her out.

“Seriously, staring at me won’t get me to be your new years date Mulder.” She says with a small smile.

“Hey you’re the one saying date Scully.” Mulder hold up his hands in surrender.

Scully glares at him, “Well since this is all hypothetical it doesn’t really matter does it?”  
Scully puts her glasses back on and begins writing on the papers in front of her. There is no noise for a few minutes as she pretends to work and he studies her.

“Scully want to be my date on New Years?” Mulder asks finally.

She doesn't look up but smiles, “I’d love to Mulder.”

______________________________________________________

The music playing in the mansion was so loud Scully could hear it outside. Rolling her eyes she inwardly groans, starts fantasizing about a vanilla scented bubble bath and a glass of wine.   
Mulder comes up behind her and holds out his elbow with a smile. Blushing she promptly takes his arm.

The one positive of tonight was that he was attending the New Years party with her. When he’d picked her up at her apartment she nearly did a double take. Mulder looked handsome on a bad day, but he could clean up nice if prompted to. He was wearing tight jeans, a white button down shirt, a black suit coat and no over the top tie. He looked like he’d just stepped out of a GQ ad, and as pleased as she was he was her date tonight Scully was struggling to keep less appropriate thoughts out of her mind.

She’d chosen to wear a sky blue dress cut right above the knee. With spaghetti straps and a straight neckline, the satin gown wasn’t overly revealing but hugged her curves and flattered her nicely. She’d picked it up last year for a date that she never wound up going on.   
When she’d checked her reflection in the mirror she liked what she saw. The dress was simple but classy and the color played up her eyes. She’d swept her hair up with a clip, taking a curling iron to a few loose strands hanging around her face before putting on her makeup. Opting for a little more flare than usual. She wore a dark crimson lipstick, a dusting of shimmery eyeshadow, even curled her eyelashes before applying mascara.

Mulder had seemed impressed, staring in awe at her for at least a minute while she stepped into her cream colored heels. He’d offered to help her into her matching silk wrap, but his hand on her shoulder lingered longer than needed.

When she turned to look at him, a curious look on her face, Mulder snapped back to reality and his face turned beet red. It got Scully giggling, a sound she hadn’t heard from herself in quite some time.

Melissa had told her on the phone to just walk right into the party. No one would be able to hear the doorbell over the music anyway.

The house belonged to a rich friend of Melissa’s. It was a huge estate in the country with enough square feet to hold her and Mulder’s apartments plus five more. She felt his hand move to the small of her back as they walked through the front gate of the mansion.   
A Mariah Carey song that Scully couldn’t name boomed from the speakers. Some people were dancing while others milled around in the living room or sipped drinks at the bar.

Scully immediately regretted showing up. She never understood the draw of music so loud that it made conversation next to impossible. But then again, she wasn’t sure how many of these guests she’d actually want to converse with.

Mulder’s voice in her ear brings her out of her thoughts, “Do you feel like you’re back in college or is it just me?”

His breath on the back of her neck makes her shiver, along with his hand that moves from the small of her back to rest on her hip.   
She lightly laughs, nods as she scans the room for her sister. The large crowd and the low light makes it tough to tell one person from the next.

“You want a drink, Scully?” Mulder asks as she turns, nods.

“Yeah. A drink would be great.”

The crowd had them in close proximity, standing mere inches from each other and for a moment they’re frozen in place, their eyes locked.

“I…I’ll have what you’re having,” she says after a beat as he nods, steps around her towards the bar.

Looking around, in the corner Scully spots a group of women watching Mulder walk to the bar. Their ogling irritates her but she has to admit, he does look good in those jeans.

Moving to stand out of the way by the fireplace mantle, it takes all of a minute for a strange man to approach her from behind.

“Hey, you look a little lonely over here. Want some company?”

Tensing up at his voice in her ear, she doesn’t even acknowledge him with a look over her shoulder. His breath reeks of beer and cigarettes and she cringes. “I’m here with someone,” she says curtly as the man’s hand moves to her hip.

“Get your hand off my hip if you want to keep it,” she snaps.

“Oh come on! I promise you it will be a good time.”

Scully’s ready to turn and slap him when Mulder appears with their drinks. The stranger’s hand promptly leaves her hip and when she turns he’s halfway to the bar.

Laughing to herself she takes the beer from Mulder’s hand, leans back against the mantle while he does the same. While her eyes are on her partner, his are watching the creep at the bar.

Resting her hand on his arm to get his attention, when he looks at her Scully silently pleads with her eyes that he not start something.

“But Scully, he was-”

“It’s handled, Mulder. I’m fine, I-”

“Dana! Mulder!” Melissa interrupts as Scully smiles, waves her over. She’s wearing a crushed velvet crimson dress that flares out at the waist. Black stilettos that accentuate her legs that go on for days. Scully bites her lip, tries not to feel envious.

Behind Melissa stands a scruffy blonde man wearing faded jeans and a black Metallica tee shirt.

“You tricked me into coming to this tonight and we are going to talk about it.” Scully hisses as her sister laughs, hugs her.

After introducing the scruffy guy as Randy, Melissa folds her arms, leans tipsily against his broad chest.

“How long have you two been here?” she asks, speaking loud to talk over the music.

“We just got here ten minutes ago.”

“Well I know this isn’t really your scene, Danes, but down the hall in the den they’re gonna put the ball drop on at midnight. There’s plenty of room to spread out on the patio, too. It’s a little chilly but there are fire pits to sit by. We were gonna head out there soon.”

“Wait, are these the FBI agents?” Randy asks, sounding nervous.

“Yeah, but they’re cool,” Melissa laughs.

Chuckling Mulder leans down to Scully’s ear, “You hear that, Scully? We’re cool!”

Turning she smiles up at him, feels his hand at the small of her back again as Melissa watches them closely, intrigued.

“So there may or may not be illegal substances floating around here, darling Feds. Just a heads up.”

“Thanks for the tip. Guess we’re gonna have to shut this whole shindig down,” Mulder says with mock seriousness as Randy stiffens. Getting Melissa laughing and Scully swatting Mulder on the chest.

A new song comes on, blaring through the speakers and Melissa grins, takes Randy by the hand. “Okay we need to go dance now. I’ll catch up with you two later, have fun!”

She’s gone in a flash, dragging Randy behind her into the crowd and Scully turns to Mulder. Moves to stand on her tiptoes so he can hear her.

“Patio?” she asks, turning slightly towards him. His chest brushes against hers and she doesn’t move away, of anything she wants to get closer. He nods, keeping his hand at the small of her back.

“Lead the way, Scully.”

They cut through the crowd to the patio entrance. It’s chilly but the cool air is preferable to the stuffiness and crowd inside. The temperature is hovering around forty degrees, warm for New Years Eve, but regardless Scully pulls her wrap around her shoulders a little tighter.

She breathes a sigh of relief seeing there’s not many people outside. Nodding to a bench by a fire pit she and Mulder take a seat, see some ingredients for making s’mores on the small table in front of them. .

“S’mores?” Mulder questions.  
.   
Scully just looks at him for a moment, marveling at how handsome he looks in the firelight before nodding. Shrugging he pops two marshmallows on the end of one of the wooden skewers, sits forward on the bench to roast them while Scully arranges fun sized Hershey bars on top of graham crackers.

“Scully, when was the last time you had a s’more?” Mulder asks, glancing up from the skewer at her.

“Well, I…huh..,” Tilting her head back to think she’s distracted by the non light polluted night sky and the stars.

“Scully?” Mulder asks, snapping her out of her daze.

“Uh… God, I don’t know. Years. Maybe college?” She says, feeling sad that it had been that long.

“Yeah, I can’t remember either. We sure know how to have fun.” Mulder scoffs, sounding saddened by the thought as well.

“Well we’re out tonight, that’s something,” Scully says with a shrug. Turning his head, Mulder smiles at her in a way that makes her feel lightheaded.

“True.” 

He hands her the skewer with the toasted marshmallows and Scully pries them off the stick onto the graham crackers. Assembles the s’mores before handing one to him.

He raises his up, taps it against hers in a toast.

“Happy New Year, Scully,” he says as she smiles back at him.

“Happy New Year, Mulder.”

They sit back on the bench, making a mess of their fingers and faces with the s’mores in comfortable silence. When they’re through Scully sets the wrappers and skewers off to the side, tilts her head back up to look at the sky again.

“The stars are so pretty tonight,” Scully says wistfully. “We’re far enough away from the city that you can really see them.”

She feels Mulder’s eyes on her but doesn’t look his way, slightly fearful of what she might just see in his eyes.

Suddenly he stands up, grabs her by the hand, “Let’s go stargaze, Scully.”

He pulled her to her feet and she lets out a very un-Scully like giggle.

“Okay, lead the way.”

They walk through the back gate hand in hand, traveling far enough away from the house that the music is just a dull thrum in the background.

Mulder gestures to the ground and helps Scully sit down in her dress and heels. She lies back on the grass feeling like a teenager as Mulder lies down next to her, puts his hands behind his head.

“You’re right. The stars are nice out here.” Moving his arm he glances at his watch.

“Got about a half hour till midnight, F.Y.I. Don’t know if you want to go back in and celebrate with all those wonderful semi-sober people.”

“No, I’m fine here. It’s quieter.”

“Won’t your sister be looking for you?”

Scully glances at him and arches a brow, lets out a light laugh.

“Are you kidding? She’s probably commandeered the guest room by now and forgotten it’s even New Years. Melissa doesn’t date guys like Randy. She dates weird spiritualists who teach yoga and meditate and talk in hushed voices about Buddha. Guys like Randy are strictly one nighters and she likes to get down to business.”

“Well, at least she knows what she wants,” Mulder laughs.

“I love her so much but we couldn’t be more different. It caused some issues when we were growing up. Now she thinks I’m closed-minded and I think her head’s stuck up in the clouds.”

“And still you hitched your wagon to a guy who believes in aliens and Bigfoot,” Mulder scoffs as he rolls slightly, props himself on his elbow to look at her.

Rolling in turn Scully gives him a tender smile, “Your head’s not in the clouds, Mulder. It’s in the stars.”

Her voice comes out so soft and sweet it surprises her, makes her feel vulnerable. Sensing so Mulder rests his hand to her cheek.

“And your tiny feet are firmly planted on planet Earth. So that means you and I end up somewhere like here. Down on Earth looking up at the stars. In your world and mine at the same time.”

His thumb gently strokes her cheek and Scully’s heart speeds up a bit as he leans in, kisses her gently on the lips. Any apprehension or nervousness she feels melts away as the kiss deepens. Before she knows it Mulder is above her, kissing her neck while her fingers rake through his hair. When they pull apart for air he rests his forehead on hers and she touches her nose to his. He’s about to speak when his watch beeps, announcing midnight.

Fireworks start going off in the sky and they sit up on the lawn, watch them in wonder. Mulder eventually lies down on his back but brings her with him. Holding her close while she curls up on his chest, together they lie in the dark, watch the fireworks ring in the new year.


End file.
